Inspirations for the series
Fish Wrappa and WeirdWorld, like most (if not all) other series', took inspiration from other sources. This page will explain inspirations taken from other sources, as well as just general info on where ideas for certain characters and elements came from :) Meta: Series in general The original basis of the series revolved around a character teaching another character how to speak through rap. This concept came from the creator (Rocky) originally thinking Parappa the Rapper was about the Parappa learning how to speak English through rap, before realising that was not the case. However, Rocky liked the idea, so she used that concept in her own original series. The theme of the series became all about life. Kaye is shown to live life to the fullest despite his disabilities and disadvantages. The Bird Bros. all have different perceptions of life, though they are all right in their own way. Tailbird accepts life as it is, and sees the good in it, despite also seeing the bad. Beakbird sees the best in what's to come and holds a strong belief in a great future, similar to the creator's own views. Wingbird keeps trying and never gives up whatever he's doing, as told by his leitmotif "showin no signs of slowin, I know I'm gonna win". Each main character represents a key part of life. Wrappa represents fun, which shows anyone can have fun and still be mature and responsible. Beakbird represents sociability, which is shown by him making an effort to talk to others despite his anxiety. Wingbird represents adventure, as he goes out and explores new atmospheres. Tailbird represents patience, as he is a very tame and tolerant character, accepting anything that happens. Toosee represents value, showing that even something as lousy as a 2 cent coin can be as valuable as a friend depending on how you look at it. Brockko represents health, and he always pushes others to life a healthy lifestyle. Scruffy represents peace, since she is easily the most gentle and passive character in the series, and always calms anyone who is stressed. Kaye represents optimism; while other characters are optimistic, Kaye has a good reason to feel down; he can't walk and he can barely talk, but despite all that, he is still positive and TRIES and LEARNS. He is a good role model. Characters None of the characters were specifically inspired by anyone in particular. However, certain characters were inspired by certain concepts. Fish Wrappa's design was inspired by a random creature made up by Rocky called a "Unicycle Fish". The unicycle part of her design was later changed to resemble a ball and string rather than a stick and wheel. Wrappa's personality and voice, on the other hand, was based on the idea of defying the stereotype of the small animal companion having a "cutesy, high pitched child's voice". Instead, Rocky decided to make Wrappa have a mature, woman like voice and personality. She also intended for Wrappa to sound like a black woman, although Rocky (being white) has a bit of trouble doing the voice correctly and hopes it's not too fail. Kayla was based around the concept of an adorable brother/sister bond between two siblings, inspired by NintendoCapriSun and his sister having a close friendship. Brockko was initially a random character that didn't have a series before finding a home in WeirdWorld. Toosee was inspired from a random recording Rocky made in 2015 with a weird song. At one point, Rocky mentioned a 2 cent coin that was alive. Two years later she heard it again and decided to make a living 2 cent coin character in Fish Wrappa. Category:Behind the scenes